


We still have tomorrow

by God217



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Two prompts, one story“We still have tomorrow.” – MagicTeam Rocket gets blasted off by a literal magician, and it's starting to get annoying.Inspired by all of those goddamn ex-machina savings Pikachu and Ash somehow trigger every single time.





	We still have tomorrow

Even from all the way across the huge lake they’ve been blasted to, they can still see the colors. Bright blue, pink and green, yellow and purple, orange, any color one could possibly name. They fill the air like a rainbow cloud, beautiful as if the great Ho-Oh itself has decided to pay a visit.

Disgusting.

What are the odds of that pesky twerp running into a magician of all things? Here, seemingly in the middle of nowhere!

What are the odds of them being blasted away by _magic_?

Shouldn’t it be illegal for a human being to possess such power anyway? Unless they were on their side, of course – but no, everyone always sides with the twerp.

It’s like fate itself has a problem with them somehow. Seriously; how can a ten year old win every single time?

They’re older! Stronger!

But there’s always something.

Whether it’s just his friends arriving at just the right time, or one of his Pokémon suddenly figuring out a new move JUST as they’re about to catch it…

Or the village elder laying down a new law that requires every citizen to protect a random kid. A legendary Pokémon appearing out of nowhere and taking pity. A godforsaken magician of all things using a spell on them, even though magic isn’t even supposed to exist!

It’s like the twerp somehow gets all of the good stuff.

How many prophecies has he been part of by now anyway? They’ve lost count at this point, and they probably don’t even know half of them.

Still, rather than discourage them, all of this only gets them more determined to get that stupid Pikachu. After all, if fate loves it so much, it _has_ to be important! What else could possibly be so lucky?

No, it needs to be this one. No doubt about it.

Only if Pikachu is so incredibly lucky, and they’re always so incredibly _un_ -lucky…

Well, this might take a while.

But nobody can win _every_ single time, right?

Sooner or later, they’re bound to be the lucky ones for a change.

Maybe this time, a magician stopped them in their tracks before they could even start with their plan, and is now probably giving the twerps a free show because of course they get all the charity in the world.

This time they got hurt again, and they’re looking at dried-up berries for dinner.

But that doesn’t mean they’ll give up. They’ve come way too far to give up.

In the end, it’s just the same as always.

“We still have tomorrow.”


End file.
